Don't You Remember?
by Cassandra4
Summary: Fuu+Ferio romance. While in Cephiro, Fuu gets amnesia. Very sappy near the end:)
1. Part One

Notes: This is my very first Magic Knight Rayearth fic

Notes: This is my very first Magic Knight Rayearth fic!It is based entirely on the manga, except Caldina's accent is Southern like in the anime (dub), not a valley girl like in the manga (English version).If this confuses anyone who hasn't read the manga, just tell me, and I'll explain anything.No, I don't own any of these characters, the are copyright of CLAMP.The fic IS mine, however, so please don't post it on your site without MY permission!As always, C&C is welcome, so PLEASE e-mail me at [romancherubx@aol.com][1].Enjoy the fic!

**_Don't You Remember?_**

**_Part One_**

By: Cassandra

** **

"Fuu, can you explain this to me?" Umi sighed.

"Certainly, Miss Umi," Fuu said, putting down her notebook and pencil.She and Hikaru were spending the night at Umi's house.Th three were working on their homework, trying to get it over with before their visit to Cephiro the next day.

Hikaru glanced at Fuu's notebook."Hey, Fuu," she said."This definitely doesn't look like grammar homework to me."She held up the notebook and pointed to a doodle.

Fuu's cheeks turned pink."Oh, that,"she said nervously."Well, I just—"

"Let me see," Umi said eagerly, leaning over to Hikaru.

"No, it's—" Fuu protested, but it was too late.Umi had already taken the notebook.

Umi's eyebrows arched as she saw the heart and read aloud the words inside: "Fuu and Ferio forever."She glanced at Fuu, whose face had gone from pink to crimson.

"It's silly, I know," Fuu said, almost apologetically.

Umi shook her head."Not at all!" she reassured her.

"It isn't?" Fuu said doubtfully.

"Of course not," Umi reassured her."You're in love with a great guy.It's natural that you should think about him a lot."

"Maybe you're right," Fuu admitted._Am I in love with Ferio?_ she wondered._Yes,_ came the forveful answer from her mind—or was it her heart?She loved everything about him—his laid-back attitude and carefree smile, his courage and strength, his sweet ways and gentle voice, his kindness and warm heart.

Of course, it didn't hurt that he was, in Fuu's opinion, the best-looking guy she had ever seen.It made her heart beat faster to picture him, with his tousled hair, his brilliant gold eyes, his strong arms around her…

_Stop that,_ she ordered herself._Why?_ Another part of her countered.She smiled to herself, looking at the ring that always adorned her left hand, and thought how one of the things she loved about him was his love for her.Ferio wasn't just _any_ great guy; he was _her_ great guy.

"Hello, Earth to Fuu," Umi said."Come in, Fuu!"

Fuu snapped out of her trance."Huh?"

"Where _were_ you?" Hikaru said."We've called your name like fifty times!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fuu apologized.

"She was probably thinking about Ferio again," Umi said mischievously.

Fuu felt her ears burn again, and she reminded herself not to wonder how Umi could tell that type of thing."Well, anyway," she said briskly."What was it you needed help with, Miss Umi?"

"Oh, who cares about homework?" Umi complained."How can I possibly concentrate on homework when we're going to Cephiro tomorrow?"A dreamy look overtook her features, and she sighed."It's been so long since we visited."  
Hikaru giggled."Umi, it's only been a week!"

"Well, it _seems_ like a long time," Umi insisted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Hikaru said."But I also know I have a paper due Monday on the role of women in ancient Japan, and if I don't get it out of the way, I'm going to spend our time in Cephiro worrying about it instead of enjoying myself."

"You're right," Umi said resignedly."Fuu, can you help me with Problem Nineteen?"

"Of course, Miss Umi," Fuu said.

"You know, we've been friends for a long time," said Umi."You don't have to be so formal with your best friends.Just plain Umi is fine."

"Alright, Miss Umi," Fuu agreed.

Umi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oops," Fuu said embarrassedly."I mean, alright, Umi."

"Hey, that goes for me, too," Hikaru said.

"Okay, Miss Hi—" Fuu stopped herself. "Okay, Hikaru."

Umi smiled."Now that that's settled…what about Problem Nineteen?"

Fuu looked at Umi's math textbook."First, you convert the mixed numbers to improper fractions by multiplying the whole number by the denominator and adding that to the numerator.Then, you…"

***

The clouds blocked any trace of blue above Hkaru, Umi, and Fuu as they made their way to Tokyo Tower the next morning.The air was damp and chilly, unusual for early spring.

"What an awful day!" Umi exalimed, clutching her baby blue windbreaker lightly across her chest.She was glad she had decided against the sundress in favor of her blue turtleneck and jeans.

"If I had known today would be this cold, I would have brought warmer clothes to Umi's house," Fuu said.She was wearing a simple green short-sleeved dress.

"Same here," said Hikaru, who was wearing a red tank top and denim cut-off shorts."But at least the weather's nice in Cephiro."Her friends nodded in agreement.

They arrived at Tokyo Tower and took the elevator to the floor they usually met on."Ready, guys?" Umi said.

Hikaru and Fuu nodded.

"One, two, three!" Umi counted.The concentrated, and quite suddenly found themselves in Cephiro castle.

"Oh, hello, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu," Clef said."You're early today."  
"You don't mind, do you?" Hikaru asked with concern.

"Of course not," he assured them."I'll go tell everyone you're here."He turned and left the room.

In a few minutes he returned, along with Caldina, Lafarga , Ascot, and Presea."Hey, y'all," Caldina greeted them.

"Hey, Caldina," Umi said.I'm glad you're here."

"Presea!" Hikaru said happily."What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a little vacation, and Clef invited me to stay here," she explained."It's great to see you three!"

"It's great to see you, too," Fuu said.

"Hey, Lafarga," Hikaru greeted him.

"Hi, Umi," Ascot said shyly.

Umi smiled."Hi, Ascot."

"Where are Ferio and Lantis?" Fuu asked, looking around.

"Lantis is out in the courtyard," Clef said."And I believe Ferio is sleeping."

Presea sighed."I'll go wake him up."She left the room.In a few moments, the others heard, "FERIO, WAKE UP!"

Silence.

"COME ON!GET UP!"

More silence.

"GET OUT OF BED!"

Silence again.

Presea stomped into the room where the others were, and out through the other door."Presea, what are you…" Umi began, but stopped when she saw the cannon Presea was wheeling into the room.They watched wordlessly as she pushed it out.

"This I have to see," Umi said, going after her.The others followed, speechless as Presea struggled, yet somehow managed to get the cannon up the stairs and into Ferio's room, and pointed it out his window.

"ALRIGHT, WAKE UP OR I'M FIRING MY CANNON!" Presea warned.

Ferio rolled over onto his side.

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Presea said, going over to the cannon.  
"Presea, are you sure about this?" Ascot said nervously.

She ignored him."HERE WE GO!"

Ka-**BOOOM!**

In a tree in the courtyard, a flock of birds flew out of its branches, twittering anxiously.Lantis came out with his sword ready.Someone screamed.

Ferio didn't move.

"I give up!" Presea said defeatedly.

"I swear, that boy would've slept through Autozam's invasion if we had let him," Caldina sighed.

Fuu walked over to Ferio's bed and gave his shoulder a gentle nudge."Ferio, wake up," she said quietly.

Ferio rolled over onto his back and opened his golden eyes."Oh, hi, Fuu," he said."Just give me a minute to get dressed, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.She turned and walked out of the room, smiling.The others followed, Presea with her mouth hanging open as she closed Ferio's door.

"But—but _how_ did you—" she stammered.

"It's called _love_," Umi said, making Fuu blush.

"That was amazing, Ascot said, shaking his head.

Lantis came rushing in, looking anxious."What happened?" he demanded."I heard an explosion."

Just Presea trying to wake Ferio up," Caldina said.

Lantis frowned."With a cannon?"

"Yep," Caldina nodded.

He looked confused, then decided not to press it."Oh, hello, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu," he said, noticing their presence.

"Hi, Lantis," said Hikaru.

Ferio emerged from his room, wearing formal clothes."G'morning, everyone, he said, looking puzzled."Um, can someone explain to me why there's a cannon in my room?"

"It was part of a failed attempt toi wake you up," Lafarga explained.

"Oh," Ferio said."If you were trying to wake me up, you should've fired it."

Presea looked ready to scream."I _did_," she informed him."You slept right through it!"

"Oh, he said again, shrugging.

A familiar gleam twinkled in Presea's eyes."It was very cruell of you to put me through that," she said evilly."You need to be DISCIPLINED!"She got a dreamy look on her face."Should I pluck all you hairs out one by one?" she chanted in a sing-song way."Or should I see how big your eyes can open?"

"She's scaring me…" Ferio whimpered.The others laughed.

"Come on, Presea," Umi said, dragging her by the elbow."Let's go.You can punish Ferio some other time."

"Well, thanks a lot!" Ferio said indignantly.

Umi ignored him, and added, "In fact, I'll help."

"Hey!" Ferio protested, and Umi laughed wickedly.

The carefree atmosphere was disrupted by the sound of clanging armor and heavy footsteps coming up the stairwell, along with cries of "Captian Lafarga!"

Two soldiers appeared before them, panting and anxious."Captain Lafarga!" one of them cried."Pirate attack—they've landed in the courtyard!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Lafarga drew his sword."Come on!" he ordered the soldiers, who turned and started to go the way they had come.Lafarga ran off after them, with Lantis at his heels.

Ferio and Ascot exchanged glances and nodded.The prince ran into his room and came out carrying his immense sword."Let's go!" he shouted, and he and Ascot huried to follow the others.

"What kind of pirates are these, anyway?" Umi wondered.

Caldina answered her."The go around stealing anything they can get their hands on and beating up anyone who stands in their way, as well as those who don't.I know they've attacked several cities on Fahren and Chizeta, and a few on Autozam, but as far as I know, this is their first attack on Cephiro.

"How awful!" Umi exclaimed.

"That is terrible," Fuu said.

"We can't let them get away with this," Hikaru said passionately.

Suddenly, the three girls felt a warm sensation on their hands.Looking down, they discovered their glove jewels were in place.The jewels shimmered, and in a flash the girls were in their old armor.

"What the…!" Umi cried in bewilderment.

"It would appear that our armomr has returned," obsereved Fuu.

"Your wish to stop the pirates must ave been great enough to equip you with the tools to do so," Clef mused.

"Then our swords must be back, too," Hikaru realized.No sooner had she spoken than each weapon appeared in the hand of its respective owner.

Hikaru looked at Umi and Fuu."Come on, guys!" she said.

"Right!" her friends chorused.They ran down the corridor the others had taken wihtout another word.

"Be careful!" Presea called after them.

Caldina turned to look at her skeptically."They _are_ going into a battle," she said.

Presea gave her a sheepish lok, and Caldina just shook her head.

***

A discouraging scene awaited the Magic Knights when they arrived in the courtyard.Everywhere they looked, soldiers, along wwith Lantis, Lafarga, Ferio, and Ascot, were fighting creatures thaty were humanoid in appearance, except for their violet skin, which ranged in shade from pale lavendar to purple so dark it was almost black.These pirates were skilled with a variety of weapons, including swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and clubs, and also posessed a rich knowledge of magic.

Above the fountain in the center hovered an immense spacecraft that must have belonged to the pirates.It was midnight blue and round, with various intimidating weapons protruding at odd angles from all around it with no apparent pattern to their placement.

The Magic Knights didn't waste any time in joining the battle."RED LIGHTNING!" Hikaru yelled, firing her attack at a blonde pirate about to club a soldier on the head.

"Magic Knights!" Lantis cried."You're here!"  
"And not a moment too soon, it seems," Umi said."WATER DRAGON!"She cast her spell at a big pirate Hikaru was dueling with, sending him sprawling.

"Thanks, Umi," Hikaru said.

"No problem," said Umi.

Noticing a seemingly powerful magic attack coming towards a very busy Ascot, Fuu prepared her magic."GUARDIAN WIND!"She was about to use her Green Whirlwind on a tall pirate running towards her when her attention was caught by something she saw out of the corner of her eye.She turned her head in time to see a pirate casting a spell at Ferio, who was too busy sword fighting another one to notice.

There was no time to cast her spell, and barely any time to think.She sprinted to Ferio and pushed him out of the way, taking the full force of the spell.

The world spun around.Colors and lines blurred and swam before her eyes.She was dimly aware of someone calling her name, but they were far away.She saw darkness, and then nothing at all.

***

Notes:Okay, what'd you think? E-mail me at [romancherubX@aol.com][2] and tell me!PLEASE e-mail, feedback is wonderful! Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer: No, as always, I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of the characters, they belong to the geniuses known as CLAMP.

   [1]: mailto:romancherubx@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:romancherubX@aol.com



	2. Part Two

Notes: Here's chapter two

Notes:Here's chapter two! Thanks to anyone still interested enough to read, and PLEASE give me feedback at [romancherubX@aol.com][1].As always, I don't own the show or the characters, they belong to the wonderful ladies of Clamp.

**_Don't You Remember?_**

Part Two 

By Cassandra

Ferio paced restlessly across the throne room.He wondered vaguely how much time had passed.It felt like an eternity.Time had seemed to go in slow motion since the moment he saw Fuu falling, unconscious, wounded…he pushed the image from his mind.

Clef watched the anxious prince.Though he had told Ferio not to worry, the Guru was more concerned than he let on.The spell that had hit fuu was a powerful one, and there was no telling how one of its victims might fare.

The sound of the immense doors to the throne room opening made Clef and Ferio look up.The latter stopped pacing.

A soldier entered the room."Guru, Prince," he addressed them."I have been sent to tell you the pirates have escaped from the dungeon."

Clef was shocked."What?How can that be?I put the most powerful magical locks on that dungeon!"  
Ferio merely nodded, registering the fact.In the back of his mind, he knew he would worry about the pirates later, but right now, his primary concern was Fuu.

The soldier continued."Maximum security is being put into effect around the castle, and soldiers are being sent out to Cephiro's major towns and cities."

"Is that all?" Ferio asked.

"Yes, prince," the soldier responded.

"Then you are dismissed," Ferio said.The soldier bowed his head and exited the throne room.

Ferio watched him go.For a moment, Clef thought he would resume his nervous pacing, but instead, the prince turned to Clef and spoke."I'm going to go check on Fuu."

Clef nodded."Go ahead."

"Thank you,": Ferio said, then darted out of the room.

"When he arrived in the room the Magic Knights shared, the door was open, so he let himself in.

Presea, Hikaru, Umi, and Caldina were gathered around the bed.They looked up at Ferio's arrival.

"How is she?" he asked, anxiously.

"Primera healed her wounds, but she's still unconscious," Presea told him.

"He nodded; it was what he had expected.He stepped closer to the bed where she lay.She looked so fragile, as if she would shatter into a million pieces like his heart did at the sight of her.

Seeing his worried expression, Caldina tried to reassure him."Don't worry.Fuu's a tough girl.She'll pull through this just fine.

Ferio just nodded again; if he had tried to speak, he would have started crying, and tears couldn't help Fuu.

Fuu stirred slightly.

Her friends leaned closer to the bed, half-eagerly, half-anxiously.Slowly, Fuu opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

Ferio had never been so happy to see her beautiful green eyes."Fuu!" he cried, grinning in relief.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Presea asked.

Fuu didn't answer.She was slient for a moment, and when she spoke, she sounded disoriented."Where am I?" she wondered."How did I get here?"

"You're in our room in Cephiro's castle," Hikaru told her.

"Cephiro?" Fuu repeated in puzzlement.

Umi nodded."Ferio carried you here after the battle," she said, smiled.

"The battle?" Fuu said.

"Yeah,, with those purple pirates," Hikaru said.

"Fuu frowned.She sat up and looked around at the people beside her bed."Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"What do you mean, 'who are we?'" Hikaru said.

Fuu looked around again before answering."I've never seen any of you before in my life…have I?"

"Fuu…" Umi laughed nervously."Fu, of course you've seen us.We're you're best friends."

"Fuu?Is that my name?" Fuu wondered.

"Of course it's your name," Umi said, fighting down the panic that was welling up in her throat."What else would your name be?"

"I don't—" Fuu started, shaking her head as if trying to clear it."I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Umi echoed, now on the verge of tears."You're Fuu Houoji, remember?And I'm Umi, Umi Ryouzaki, and this is Hikaru Shidou.We're your best friends!"

Fuu sat up and looked around one more time."I'm afraid I don't remember ever seeing any of you."

"But you have to!" cried Umi."We've known each other for months!We've been best friends ever since we met at Tokyo Tower, remember?And we wer summoned here, to become the Magic Knights!"

Fuu frowned."Magic Knights?But there's no such thing as magic."

"Yes, there is!" Umi insisted."We became the Magic Knights, and we met Clef and Presea and Caldina and Ferio—" she broke off and looked at Fuu in despair."You don't even remember Ferio?" she said softly.

Fuu shook her head."I've never heard that name in my life."

Caldina glanced at Ferio, and the dismayed look on his face brought a lump to her throat.

"Do you remember anything else?" Presea asked."About yourself, or you life?"

"No," Fuu answered calmly."It appears I have amnesia."

Normally, her ability to remain calm in even the most difficult situations would have amazed hger friends, but this time, hearing the truth said so plainly stunned them into silence.

"I—I guess we'd better go tell Clef about this," Caldina said to no one in particular, breaking the spell.

Presea and Ferop nodded."Come on," Presea said to Fuu.

"Fuu got out of bed."I'm nearsighted," she observed."Do I wear glasses?"

"Oh!" Umi said."Right."She reached for the glasses and handed them to their owner.

"Thank you," Fuu said, putting them on.

Caldina and Presea walked out of the room, followed by Fuu.Ferio went after them, watching Fuu almost protectively.Hikaru started to leave, but Umi held her back.

"Huh?What is it, Umi?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru…" Umi said."What do you think we should tell Fuu about Ferio?"

"I don't know," said Hikaru."If she knows about…the two of them…and still can't remember, it might make this more painful for her.On the other hand…"

"She really should know," Umi finished, and sighed."I guess we'll have to see how things turn out."

"Maybe she'll het her memory back soon," Hikaru said, but she didn't sound very confident.

"Maybe," Umi said.She was silent for a moment before saying, well, I guess we'd better go tell Clef."

Hikaru nodded, and the two girls left the room without another word.

***

"Amnesia?" Clef said after hearing what had happened to Fuu.

Presea nodded."Yes.She has no memory of anything that has happened to her, or anyone she's met."

"I see," Clef said. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

Disappointment was evident on the faces of all those present.Ferio looked crestfallen.Hikaru and Umi blinked back tears.

"However," Clef continued, "she may regain her memories in time on her own.I do not know if anything we do or say will affect her recovery."

"So there is hope, right?" Hikaru said.

"Yes," Clef answered, nodding.

"That's good," said Hikaru."Should we bring her back to Tokyo tonight?"

"How would we explain her amnesia to her parents?" Umi asked."Beisdes, if we stay here on Cephiro, ew can return when she gets her memory back, and it'll be the same day and everything."She didn't say what they were all thinking: _if_ she gets her memory back.

"Good point," Hikaru agreed.She turned to Clef."Can we stay here for now?"

The Guru smiled."Of course.You three are always welcome here."

"Thank you very much," Fuu said respectfully.

"It's the least we can do," said Clef.

"Hey, maybe if we let her see all the places she knows here, Fuu will get her memory back!" Hikaru suggested brightly.

"Yeah, maybe!" Umi said.

"It can't hurt to try," Presea reasoned uncertainly.

Hikaru turned to her bespectacled friend."So, hwat do you say, Fuu?"

"Alright, Miss Hikaru," Fuu said with a half-hearted smile.

***

Several hours later, Fuu sat looking wearily out the window of the room she shared with Hikaru and Umi.Outside, the sky was velvet black and dotted with stars, shining their sweet light on Cephiro.She could see the tall glistening spires of the castle, and numerous towns and cities peacefully.Off in the distance, she saw a lush forest, and further still, the quiet sea stretching out to the horizon.She could barely make out what she assumed was the floating mountain Umi and Hikaru had mentioned.

She sighed.The others had showed her every inch of the castle, and told her everything about herself, but nothing had sounded remotely familiar.She didn't think they were lying, but she had no way of knowing for sure.

She focused on her reflection in the window, suddenly noticing her eyes were green._I didn't know the color of my own eyes until I saw my reflection,_ she thought miserably._Why can't I remember anything?_ she cried silently, shaking her head in frustration.

Fuu turned her attention away from the window and looked around the room.Hikaru was brusing her loose red hair.Umi sat on the bed, looking troubled."What is wrong, Ms. Umi?" asked Fuu.

Umi looked up."Fuu…she began hesitantly.Then she started to speak quickly, as if she were in a rush to get the words out."There's something we didn't tell you.About…Ferio."

Hikaru stopped her brushing, and looked at her friends."Umi…"

"Hikaru, she has to know," Umi said.

"Yeah, I guess," Hikaru agreed reluctantly.

"What about Prince Ferio did you want to tell me?" Fuu queried.

"Fuu, you and Ferio are…" Umi trailed off for a moment, and looked away as she finished: "…in love."

"Love?" Fuu echoed in a voice barely above a whisper."Prince Ferio and…I?"She was hardly aware she was speaking out loud.

"Yeah," Umi said quietly."He's the one who gave you that ring."

Fuu was vaguely aare of her saying something else, but try as she might, she couldn't focus her whirling, spinning, dizzy mind on it.All she could hear were tgose three, ringing around in her brain: _Love…Ferio…me_…."Excuse me," she heard herself say."I—I have to go outside for a moment."She started to leave.

"Fuu, wait!" Umi called as Fuu opened the door.

"Let her go," Hikaru said."I think she needs to be alone for a while."

Fuu was deeply grateful to Hikaru as she mad her way down the empty corridor.Even though she was alone, her mind felt crowded with what Umi had just told her.

She came to a hall with a glass wall throu gh with she could see Cephiro's landscape.She stopped, looking at the night and wondering if she had seen this view before.

_You and Ferio are…in love._

She could hear Umi's word in her head._How can that be?_ She thought._A prince, in love with_ me?She had no recollection of Ferio at all, or of any feelings she might have harbored for him.He had been very quiet all day.She looked down at her ring.Had he really given it to her?

_You and Ferio…_

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," a light male voice behind her said.

Fuu whirled around."Oh!Prince Ferio!"She blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized.

"No, it's alright," she said."Prince Ferio, I—" she broke off hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said."Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"I…" she faltered, looking into his exquisite golden eyes._Was what Miss Umi said true?_ she wanted to say._Am I really that lucky?Are we really in love?_But the words died in her throat, and instead she said, " just wanted to thank you for your hospitality and kindness."

He smiled."Think nothing of it."

There was an awkward silence."What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if I'll ever remember anything," Fuu said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up," he said."Cephiro is a land of the will.If you believe in something enough, it'll happen.I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon."

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, fixing his dazzling eyes on her again.

She smiled, feeling somewhat reassured.

There was another silence, but this one wasn't awkward.After a moment, he said, "you should probably get some sleep."

She nodded."Thank you again, Prince Ferio."

"No problem," he said with a grin."Good night, Fuu."As she walked back down the hallway, he aded softly, "Sweet dreams."

He watched her go back to her room, and a sad look came over his features.He leaned against the wall and sighed."Oh, Fuu…."

*************

Notes: Poor Ferio…he should forget about Fuu, and come with ME!Ah, well…so what'd you all think of Part Two?E-mail [romancherubX@aol.com][1] and tell me! PLEASE, I BEG of you!

Disclaimer: No,I don't own Rayearth, I didn't create Rayearth, and I don't own any of the characters.I do own the fic.Don't post it on your site without asking me first.

   [1]: mailto:romancherubX@aol.com



	3. Part Three

Notes: This is the final part

Notes: This is the final part! When you're done reading, e-mail me at [romancherubX@aol.com][1] and let me know what you thought!Please!And no, I don't own any of these supremely cool characers, they are copyright of Clamp, and I am just an envious fan.

**_Don't You Remember?_**

_Part Three_ By Cassandra 

** **

"They've attacked _again?_"

"Captain Lafarga said all units to the central courtyard, fast!"

"Heaven help us!"

"Not another fight with pirates!"

_Voices,_ Fuu though, half-awake._Am I dreaming?Was it all a dream?_Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and saw the high ceiling of the bedroom she was sharing with Hikaru and Umi.Beside her, she could hear Hikaru stirring faintly.

She sighed; it hadn't been a dream.This was still Cephiro, and she still couldn't remember anything about her past, except the previous day's events.

Outside, the voices were growing more urgent.She could here the pounding of footsteps, and the clanging of metal._Armor, perhaps?_ she wondered.

She sat up and got out of bed.As she was getting dressed, Umi sat up and yawned."What's going on, Fuu?"

"I don't know," Fuu said.

Umi leaned over to Hikaru."Hey, Hikaru, are you awake?"

Hikaru groaned and sat up."What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"I don't know," Umi said."Pretty early, I think."She got out of bed and started to change.

"Why's everyone yelling?" Hikaru wanted to know.

"I don't know, but it sounds bad," Umi said worriedly.

"I believe I heard someone say something about pirates," said Fuu, wondering if that would explain anything.

That woke Hikaru up.She exchanged anxious glances with Umi before springing out of bed.Within mintues, the three girls were dressed, and Hikaru and Umi were in their armor as well.

"Come on," Hikaru said, racing out the door.Her friends followed her, and together they raced to the throne room.

"Magic Knights!" Clef cried in surprise as they burst through the double doors of the throne room.

"Clef, what's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"The pirated area attacking again," he told them.

"Where?" Umi demanded.

"In the central courtyard," Clef said.The words were barely out of his mouth before Hikaru and Umi had turned and were hurrying to join the battle with their swords drawn.

Fuu and Clef watched them go.After a moment, Clef said, "I should go see if there's anything I can do."He started to leave the throne room.Before walking through the doors, he turned to Fuu and said, "Remember, Cephiro is a land where the strength of one's will determines everything.If you wish for something enough, and your heart is strong, it will happen."Then he exited, leaving her alone in the throne room.

Fuu felt trapped and useless.She wanted to help them, but was unable to do anything._They've been so kind to me, and I can't do a single thing to repay them,_ she thought bitterly.Clef's words came back to her: _Cephiro is a land where the strength of one's will determines everything.If you wish for something enough, and your heart is strong, it will happen._

"It will happen," she repeated out loud to herself.And then, with more conviction—"It _will._"She closed her eyes and prayed with all the will she had._If that's true—if everything I've heard is true—if I really know magic, then…please!Let me remember my magic to help my friends!_

She opened her eyes, and had to shield them from a dazzling emerald light.When it subsided, she looked in surprise at her hand, which now wore a glove with a green jewel on it.She looked down and gasped when she saw the armor shewas wearing."What?But—this is…" Her voice trailed off as she realized the armor and the glove seemed somehow… _Familiar?_ She wondered._Yes…I remember this armor!_She smiled in relief._And I remember…my sword!_ she thought, as the weapon came out of her glove jewel.

"Yes," she whispered."Yes, this is my armor from Clef, and my sword from Presea.Yes!"She was thrilled to finally be able to remember something.With renewed determination, she grasped the hilt of her sword and ran to help her friends.

She wasn't sure if she would remember the way to the central courtyard, but the path became more familiar as she raced down the corridors.

When she arrived at the battleground, she stopped, surveying the violent scene.She noticed a magic attack going straight for Hikaru, and without even thinking raised her hands."GUARDIAN WIND!"

Hikaru turned at the sound of her voice."Fuu!"

Umi looked at Fuu, and her eyes widened."Fuu!But—your armor—your magic…"

"That," Fuu began, "was the spell I learned fighting Ascot in the Water Shrine."

"You remember?" Hikaru asked happily.

"I don't know," Fuu said."It's still unclear, but…"

"What else do you remember?" Umi asked.

Fuu fixed her attention on a pirate running toward her."I remember this."She pointed her palms at him."GREEN WHIRLWIND!"The spell hit the pirate and sent him flying against a tree.

"You really do remember!" Umi cried, rushing over to Fuu.

"Yes, I—I do," Fuu whispered.Memories came flooding back to her of good and bad times spent with Hikaru and Umi, her best friends, both there on Cephiro and back on Earth."I remember," she said dazedly."That was the attack I learned in the Spring of Eterna after Princess Emeraude helped us."

"I'm so happy, Fuu!" Hikaru said, limping to join Umi and Fuu.

"Hikaru, your're hurt!" Fuu exclaimed.She ran to help her friend.

"No, I'm okay, really," Hikaru insisted.

"Let me see your leg," Fuu ordered.Hikaru stayed still so Fuu could inspect her wound.Fuu gasped when she saw the bloody gash in Hikaru's thigh."Hikaru!That's a serious injury!"She held her hands out."HEALING WIND!"Instantly, Hikaru's wound vanished.

"Thanks, Fuu," Hikaru said gratefully.

"You remember that, too!" Umi said.

Fuu nodded."Yes.That was the spell I learned after we fought Alcyone after coming out of the Forest of Silence with Ferio."The mention of his name suddenly alerted her mind."Prince Ferio!Where is he?"

"We don't know," said Hikaru.One of the pirates had him, and then they both disappeared."

"Do you remember about him now, too?" Umi asked.

"No," Fuu said."I don't.But…I want to find him."_Please_, she begged silently._Please let me find Prince Ferio._There was a flash of light, and then she was gone.

***

Ferio struggled to stay upright on his wobbling knees._What's wrong with me?_ he thought desperately.He could barely stand, let alone pick up his sword.He was using it to lean on.Surveying his surroundings, he could see nothing to indicate where he was; it was a flat land all around.

His pirate opponent smirked."I bet you're, ah, _dying_ to know what I did to you."

Ferio glared at him, but said nothing._I won't give him the satisfaction._

The pirate chuckled."Too tired to talk already, eh?I wouldn't have expected it to work so soon.Ah, well.I'll tell you anyway."

Feriotried to stand firm, but he could feel his legs getting weaker.

"See, it's a pretty simple spell, actually.All it does is, it very painfully drains its victims' life energy until they die.So I figure, why not make it worse by beating you up at the same time?"He burst into raucous laughter, obviously pleased with himself.

Ferio knew it was impossible to hope; he was in no condition to even try to defend himself._Still, I'm not…going down…without a fight,_ he thought, even as he sank to his knees.

"You're certainly stubborn," the pirate observed."Which just means you'll be more fun to kill!EARTHQUAKE ATTACK!"

Ferio never saw it coming.Instead, he suddenly felt his body filled with incredible pain.He was sent sprawling backwards, and landed on his back gasping for breath.

He was vaguely aware of blood on him._Am I bleeding?_ he wondered._Does it matter?_He knew he couldn't take another hit; he oculd no longer even move.It hutrt to think he would die alone like this.There was water on his cheeks._Tears?_

"Ferio!"

_Fuu's voice?_ he thought._No, it can't be.My mind is playing tricks on me._he felt a pang, realizing he would never see her again, never tell her how much he loved her.She was so beautiful…

Fuu had arrived in time to see Ferio get blasted by the pirate.She saw him, lying there, dying, and a silent cry rose up in her entire being, choking her._No!Ferio!_Suddenly, she could see in her mind memories of Ferio, of his eyes, his laugh, his hair, body voice, his strong arms around her, memories of them together, laughing, crying, loving each other.Her throat grew tight._Ferio!_

"Now it's time for the aftershock!" the pirate said, grinning maliciously.He raised his hands to attack again.

_This is it,_ Ferio thought in despair._I'm sorry, Fuu…I'm so sorry…_ He closed his eyes.

"GUARDIAN WIND!"

Ferio's eyelids flew open.He forced his head up to see… "Fuu," he coughed weakly.She was standing with her back to him, arms outstretched to shield him from any attacks.

At the sound of her name, Fuu turned her head and gave ferio a quick smile.Then she turned back to the pirate with a determined look on her face."How dare you attack this peaceful land!" she cried.With tears in her eyes, she added, "And how dare you hurt someone I love!EMERALD CYCLONE!"She unleashed a powerful attack.

Her opponent was gravely wounded."Yaah!" he cried."That's it, I'm getting out of here!"And with that, he vanished.

Fuu ran to Ferio and knelt beside him."Oh, Ferio," she trying to keep the tears from falling. "You're hurt!Let me heal you."

"No, wait," Ferio said."It's…a spell.Clef might know…the counterspell."

Fuu nodded."I see."

"Fuu…" Ferio said."You remember now?"

"Yes," she said."I remember, Ferio."She smiled, and let the tears fall freely.

He smiled back."I'm glad."His eyes closed.

"Ferio!" she cried.She grabbed his wrist, and almost fainted with relief when she felt his pulse._Please,_ she prayed._I need to get back to the castle with Ferio.Please!_

"Fuu!" she heard Hikaru cry with relief and surprise.

_I made it back._Fuu looked up at her friend."Hikaru, Ferio's badly hurt.He said something about a spell.We need to get him to Clef as soon as possible."

Hikaru nodded."Right.I'll go get Clef."She ran into the castle.

_In the meantime, I should at least heal his external wounds,_ Fuu decided."HEALING WIND!"His cuts and bruises disappeared instantly, but his breathing continued to grow ragged.

"I'll take Prince Ferio to Guru Clef," a deep voice beside her said.

Fuu turned to face the voice."Lafarga!Thank you so much!"

Lafarga bent down, picked up Ferio, and began varrying him inside.

"Fuu!"

Fuu turned around."Umi!"

"Fuu, what happened?" Umi asked.

"I'm not sure," Fuu said slowly, getting to her feet."I found myself where Ferio was being attacked by a pirate, and I remembered everything about him.I performed a spell against the pirate, and he ran off.Then I brought Ferio here."

"That would explain it," Umi said."That guy you fought must have been their leader or something, because he showed up right before you did and told them to get out of here, saying something about underestimating this planet."She grinned."Guess you taught them a lesson."

Fuu half-heartedly smiled back.

"How do you feel?" Umi asked with concern.

"I think my memory has mostly returned," Fuu told her."But I'm tired from the battle.And I'm worried about Ferio."

Umi put an arm around Fuu's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze."I'm sure he'll be fine.Come on, let's go check on him."

Fuu smiled again, a real smile this time."Okay.Thanks, Umi."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Umi asked.Together, the two girls made their way into the castle.

***

Fuu sat anxiously by Ferio's bed.Clef had successfully performed the counterspell, and Ferio's breathing had returned to normal, but he was still unconscious.

Hikaru, Umi, and Presea shared in Fuu's nervousness.Ferio was lying very still, and his face was pale, almost ghastly.

There was a rustle in the bed.

Everyone was still for a moment.Ferio shook his head, then opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

Fuu let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding."Ferio!You're okay!"

"Thank goodness," Presea sighed in relief.

"Wh-where am I?" Ferio said slowly."Who am I?"

Fuu's face fell."You mean you—don't remember?"

Ferio shook his head."No.I can't remember anything."  
"Oh, no," Hikaru said softly.

"Not again," Umi groaned.

Ferio frowned, as if trying to figure something out.Suddenly, he grinned, winked at Fuu, and said, "Gotcha!"

"Huh?" Fuu said.Then realization dawned on her and she smiled."Oh!"

"What?Augh!" Umi cried.She grabbed a pillow and smacked Ferio with it.

"Ow!Hey!" Ferio protested."No fair!"

Hikaru giggled.Presea rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay," Fuu said.

"Me, too," he said.The two of them looked into each other's eyes.

Presea cleared her throat."You know, we should go tell everyone that Ferio's awake."

"Good idea," Umi said."You go do that."

Presea scowled."_Umi _and _Hikaru_, let's _leave the room_ and tell everyone that Ferio's awake."

"Huh?Okay," Hikaru agreed.

Umi sighed."Oh, all right."Before leaving the room, she whispered to Fuu, "I'll want to hear the details later!"Then she, Hikaru, and Presea exited.

"So you really remember everything now?" Ferio asked.

Fuu nodded."I think so.Some of it's still fuzzy, but most of my memories have returned."

"How'd you get your memory back?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said."I wanted so much to help you all, and repay your kindness, and then my armor and sword returned, and I started to remember my magic."

"As I fought alongside Umi and Hikaru, I remembered all the times I had shared with them.And then I found you, and when I saw you were hurt, I remembered every second we had ever spent together."There was a lump in her throat._Don't cry, don't cry._"And I remembered—how I can't stand to see you hurt."

The tears were falling feely now, despite her best efforts to control them, but she managed to keep her voice steady."And I remembered—how much I love you."

"Fuu…" he said, reaching to wipe her tears away."I love you so much.You mean the world and more to me.Don't cry.Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy you're safe," Fuu said, smiling."I was so worried, but everything's okay now."

"Yeah," Ferio said.He took Fuu's slender hands in his own."For a while back there, I though I wasn't going to make it, and I was so sad, because I would never see you again.But you saved me, and here I am, with the girl I love more than anything."  
"I love you," Fuu murmured.

The two of them leaned closed.Slowly, gently, tentatively, their lips met, and pressed against each other.At that instant, the two felt their deep bond tighten, and were surrounded by an aura of love.

After a moment, they broke the kiss, and looked at each other with love in their eyes.Even though the moment wouldn't last forever, they both knew the feeling of pure, sweet love was eternal.

Notes: Of course you never thought I could let Ferio die….if he died, who would I have left to drool over?Well, there's always Duo…;PAnyway, what'd you think about the fic? Didja like it?E-mail [romancherubX@aol.com][1] and let me know!PLEASE!I NEED feedback!The main thing I'm worried about was staying true to the original feel of the series…did I succeed?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rayearth or the characters, they belong to the wonderful ladies of Clamp, and I would sell my leg to draw that well.

   [1]: mailto:romancherubX@aol.com



End file.
